Soul Society's True Goddess: Hades
by SailorStar9
Summary: The Hades Arc of the 'Soul Society's True Goddess' fic
1. The Beginning of a New Holy War

SailorStar9: This is the start of the new arc of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Prologue: The Beginning of a New Holy War

* * *

><p>Hasu awoke to the darkening of her bedchambers. "You are Hades, the Lord of the Underworld." she greeted the cloaked figure appearing from the ground. "What do you want from me?"<p>

"Tula..." Hades rose to his full height, bringing out a scythe. "I have come to take you, my daughter."

* * *

><p>"Since when has it been in this condition?" Hitsugaya questioned as he and Matsumoto inspected the dug-up graves of the late Shinigami.<p>

"When we went to check two hours ago, there was nothing!" one of his subordinates reported. "Sacking the Shinigami graves... how... who could have done this?"

"And why one earth would someone steal bodies of dead Shinigami?" Matsumoto wondered.

"Wait." Hitsugaya voiced. "The graves have not been forced from the outside. No, it's more like it had been forced from the inside."

"It seems so." Matsumoto peered closer. "WHAT? You're saying that the bodies came out from the graves by themselves?" she exclaimed. "Impossible, how could dead bodies...?"

"No, there's one who can do it." Hitsugaya corrected. "If it is the one who commands Death, the birth father of our Goddess."

* * *

><p>"From afar, a Spirit Pressure stained with evil," Kyōraku stepped out of the Aries Temple. "Impossible. Stop right there." he stepped forth to face the intruders. "Take one more step, and I won't be able to guarantee your life."<p>

"Kyōraku, there is no way you would lay a hand on me." the intruder declared. "Have you forgotten my face?"

"No..." Kyōraku was stunned. "That's not possible! You!"

"How disrespectful you are to me!" the intruder stated. "Kneel down at once! What? Didn't you hear my command? Yes. That's good." he noted, Kyōraku forced to his knees. "After all, you can't go against my words. Kyōraku, I'm giving you this order. In 12 hours, you will bring me Tula's head. You can do it. Why are Kyōraku hesitating? Get Tula's head right away!"

"I can't." Kyōraku replied. "Even if it is your order, I can't."

"You understand how serious a crime opposing Shion-sama is?" a voice sounded.

"This voice." Kyōraku stood up. "You are..."

"You remembered." Suzunami Seigen revealed his face.

"You two..." Kyōraku frowned as Amagai Shūsuke stepped out from the shadows. "You... those bodies... you should be dead and buried. Then would your dead souls still be lost?"

"We are not lost!" Amagai retorted. "We swore allegiance to Hades-sama, and have been given a new life!"

"Hades!" Kyōraku echoed. "The Underworld King! Becoming Hades's tools in order to be resurrected... threatening Tula-sama's life... where has your dignity as Tula's Shinigami gone?"

"Shut up!" Amagai snapped. "You're enjoying your life in Soul Society, how would you understand the horror of the World of the Dead?" and ripped off his cloak, Suzunami following suit.

"Why aren't you wearing Captain haoris?" Kyōraku demanded. "No..." he trailed. "Black as unfathomable darkness, this shine as cold as the moon. These armors are..."

"That's it." Amagai declared. "These are no Captain haoris! But Robes from the World of the Dead, Surplices! The proof we're Hades' faithful warriors, Specters! Move from there, Kyōraku! There's nothing more to say now! Do you plan to oppose Shion-sama?" he questioned as Kyōraku stood his ground.

"Indeed, no matter what, I can't oppose this man." Kyōraku admitted. "But do you really think I will let you through?"

"Then, I'll pass using force!" Amagai snapped. "Raiendan!" he released his fireballs.

"Kyōmon!" Kyōraku cast a barrier spell, deflecting the flames and throwing Amagai back.

"He turned back the Raiendan!" Amagai was stunned. "Wait, this is..." he recognized the barrier spell.

"Wait, Amagai." Suzunami stepped up. "I, Suzunami, won't be stopped by Kyōraku's technique. Shiden Raikō!" he released his lightning at the shield, only to have his attack deflected back on him.

"Do you not understand?" Kyōraku questioned. "Destroying this Kyōmon is impossible. Attacking this Kyōmon is like striking your own reflection in the mirror. No matter how strong your attack is, you'll only get yourself injured."

"Enough with this, Kyōraku," Shion ordered. "Those two are under my command. Everything you did is a rebellion against me. Remove the Kyōmon. If you don't do it, I shall do it myself. Such techniques can't possibly hold me back." powering up his Spirit Pressure, he blasted the barrier with his Spirit Power. "Now, go!" he ordered. "To Tula's side, sleeping in her Temple. Go get Tula's head."

"We protected Seireitei, so the Gotei 13 Temples' roads have no secrets to us." Amagai grinned.

"Reaching Tula's Temple won't be a problem." Suzunami agreed.

"Don't move, Kyōraku." Shion warned. "I thought I told you those two are under my command. Baring your fist against those two is like baring your fist against me. Will you bring your fist against me, Kyōraku?"

"Move from there!" Amagai roared, slamming a fist into Kyōraku's stomach. "Him!"

"I'll protect this Aries Temple from intrusion, for this is the Captain's duty." Kyōraku was adamant. Even if it means losing my life, there is no way I can let you through."

"Amagai, Suzunami, go take Tula's head." Shion told his subordinates. "Kyōraku won't be able to oppose me."

"As you wish." Amagai nodded.

"At once." Suzunami replied and the two former Shinigami headed out.

Kyōraku immediately shunpo-ed back, casting another 'Kyōmon' spell and blowing both ex-Captains back.

"Kyōraku, don't you understand yet?" Shion questioned. "Opposing those two means disobeying me."

"I told you," Kyōraku repeated. "It is my duty to protect this Aries Temple even if I must die. I, Kyōraku Shunsui, will pay for my disobedience towards you with my death, but... Suzunami, Amagai, I won't forgive you two! I'll send you back to the World of the Death with my own hands!"

"For the first time, Shunsui, the laid-back man had erased his smile, and revealed his might." Shion realized.

"You were once Tula's Shinigami," Kyōraku hissed. "But your desire to be resurrected made you swear allegiance to Hades and now you are ready to threaten Tula's life. I won't let your filthy souls tread the ground of this Aries Temple anymore. I, Kyōraku Shunsui, will put an end to you!"

"Take this, Kyōraku!" Amagai revealed his Zanpakutō. "Bankai: Raika Gōen Kaku! Raiendan!"

"Strike down, Shiden!" Suzunami released his Zanpakutō. "Shiden Raiko!"

"Return to where you came, to the World of the Dead!" Kyōraku declared.

"Run away!" Shion warned as Kyōraku released his attack.

"Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer, Katen Kyōkotsu!" the 8th Squad Captain released his Shikai. "Bushogoma!"

The tornado literally blew Amagai and Suzunami away.

"Suzunami, Amagai, your bodies have completely disappeared from this world." Kyōraku muttered. "Now you have returned back to the World of the Dead."

"Kyōraku, you are foolish if you think the battle will be over because you defeated those two." Shion stated.

"Pardon my disobedience, but I couldn't stand by and watch." Kyōraku apologized. "Until Hades and the 108 Specters are all defeated..."

"I'm not talking about the 108 Specters." Shion corrected. "I mean Suzunami and Amagai are not the only ones to have come for Tula's head."

"Yes, besides him, there are still other Specters." Kyōraku realized. "No... these Spirit Pressures... I've met them all long ago! No way!" he gaped, when three more shadows manifested before him. "Even you... even you accepted Hades' deal and have come to kill Tula?"

* * *

><p>"It's too late." Hitsugaya cursed. "We can't do anything more now. If the strongest Captains have been resurrected and are now enemies, Seireitei is surely going to be destroyed from within!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Even you..." Kyōraku was stunned when Ichimaru tore off his cloak. "Ichimaru Gin. Kaname Tōsen." he looked as Tōsen pulled off his cloak. "And Kenpachi Kiganjō ." he muttered after Kiganjō blew off his cloak. "Are you saying that even you have become Hades' soldiers and have come to kill Tula?"<p>

"That is right." Ichimaru replied. "Move from there, Kyōraku. If you don't move, I'll have to kill you. Shoot to kill, Shinsō. You dodged through Shunpo?" he noted, after Kyōraku moved out of the way. "Next time I won't only cut some hair."

"Ichimaru, don't shed Kyōraku's blood uselessly." Tōsen stepped forward. "I'll take care of it. Cry, Suzumushi." the vibration knocking Kyōraku into a pillar.

"Because you've become Hades' soldiers, there's no way I can let you through." Kyōraku swore.

"You still want to fight even though you're injured?" Ichimaru questioned.

"No one can break up a Captain's duty." Kyōraku replied.

"Indeed, we won't get a man like Kyōraku Shunsui to let us through like this." Kiganjō concurred. "If we still have compassion for him, it's better to kill him now."

"Kiganjō, have you all really sold your souls?" Kyōraku demanded.

"That's not it." the former 11th Squad Captain corrected. "We just understood what path we should walk and what we should do."

"You mean betraying Tula is what a Captain should do?" Kyōraku snapped.

"Exactly." Kiganjō replied.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Kiganjō." Kyōraku powered up. "Hadō No. 4: Byakurai!"

"Don't you think I can display the same power?" Kiganjō retorted, deflecting the lightning. "You overestimated yourself, didn't you, Kyōraku? You should know your own weakness, Kyōraku." and retaliated with an even more powerful 'Byakurai' spell.

"Too slow!" Tōsen slammed a fist into the dodging Kyōraku's stomach.

"And how do you still plan to dodge this?" Ichimaru charged in once Kyōraku landed, sending the Captain into the air.

"Do you understand, Kyōraku?" Kiganjō chided. "Your duty is almost meaningless to us."

"I don't understand..." Kyōraku muttered. "Why..." _what if..._ his eyes widened. _Kiganjō..._ he realized, when he had a vision of Kiganjō shedding tears of blood. _Is crying? Is Kiganjō's heart... crying? No, not only Kiganjō. Ichimaru and Kaname, too. Their souls are lamenting and shedding tears of blood. I can feel it. Is that so? Is it really like this?_

"Prepare yourself!" Kiganjō was ready to finish Kyōraku off.

_My body..._ Kyōraku was suddenly paralyzed by Sōjun.

"Kiganjō, enough." Shion barked. "I can control Kyōraku's movements. I'll give Kyōraku the final blow. You must go get Tula's head quickly. Whatever happens, we only have 12 hours. If we fail, you know what will happen."

"Wait..." Kyōraku voiced as the three former Captains headed off, entering the Aries Temple."

"Kyōraku, you've disobeyed me many times." Shion stated. "I hope you are ready. Yet, I cannot forget my affection towards you. The least I can do is kill you painlessly with my own hands. Farewell, Kyōraku. What?" he muttered, as the fire clock lit up. "Who lit that fire?"

"It was me." Yamamoto addressed his former comrade.

"Yama-ji..." Kyōraku gaped.

"It's been a long time, my friend." Yamamoto remarked. "It's been over a hundred years, hasn't it? But I didn't expect to see you again in this world. Why don't you show your face, my friend? The Seal Keeper that had been killed by Aizen Sōsuke. You, the ancient Shinigami, Aries Shion!"

"My predecessor, Aries Shion..." Kyōraku gaped after Shion threw off his cloak. "But this body..."

"Oh, you're over a thousand years old like me, but you look as young as if you hadn't changed from almost one thousand years ago when the last Holy War started." Yamamoto noted.

"Surprised, Genryūsai?" Shion grinned. "This is Hades-sama's power. Because I swore allegiance to Hades, I received a new life. And I have this 18 years old body, the age where the Shinigami body is at it's best strength and beauty. In comparison, what are you, Genryūsai? You've grown old."

"Illusions." Yamamoto stated. "These lives and youth. They are all illusions. Why do you think I set the fires on the Seireitei's clock? Your lives are illusions that won't last longer than those 12 flames. And that, Shion, you must all be aware of more than anyone! Shunsui!" he turned to his student. "You will go after Kiganjō and the others at once. And with Jūshirō and the others' help, you will make sure they don't take another step towards Tula! Until the last of these 12 flames burn out, you must continue to protect Tula at any cost!" he pointed his stick to the flame clock. "You should be able to move now." he added, Shion's paralysis wearing off. "I'll take care of this Temple. Drone on your God Robe and go, Shunsui!"

"Wait, Kyōraku!" Shion barked as Kyōraku took off.

"Don't move, Shion." Yamamoto blocked off Shion. "Now I'm your opponent after a thousand year pause. Let's enjoy this slowly."

"Do you realize that if we fight against each other, we'll fall once more into 'One Thousand Wars'?" Shion reminded. "Genryūsai, you possibly..."

"Wish for that?" Yamamoto finished.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	2. The Shadow of the Crawling Ones

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 1 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 1: The Shadow of the Crawling Ones

* * *

><p>"Who would have thought that Yama-ji would come?" Kyōraku mused, running up to the Temple Komamura was guarding. "How reconforting. But, what did he mean by 'Protect Tula during those 12 hours'? Only 12 hours and and the clock's 12 flames shall all have burnt out. 12 hours..."<p>

"Illusion..." Yamamoto's voiced echoed.

_No... Master Shion, Kiganjō and the others..._ Kyōraku gaped. _No, this is not the time for such things. Komamura is guarding Taurus Temple, he'll do whatever he can to protect it._ And hurried forward. "Komamura!" he called, entering the Temple. "Strange..." he frowned. "I can't feel any Spirit Pressure or any fight. There's no way a fight between Captains would be this quiet." eyes widening, he hurried deeper into the Temple. "Komamura!" he found the beast-like Captain. "You were safe.." he approached. "Komamura..." he gaped, realizing that the 7th Squad Captain was dead. "Komamura, you stood until the last second to protect the Taurus Temple. You, whose strength was the greatest among the Shinigami, even you couldn't do anything against Kiganjō, Ichimaru and Kaname at the same time. "This is... Komamura's Spirit Particle's last spark!" he let the Spirit Particle float to his palm. "The Taurus God Rob bears no trace of battle-marks... not even one scratch. Komamura, how could he have been defeated? He couldn't have been hurt by Kiganjō or the others. No...!" he realized.

"Yet, it is so." a voice taunted. "Kiganjō and the others are not the only Specters to have come here! They only had to pass by Taurus' side when he couldn't move. And of course, the one who immobilized him and who gave him the final blow, all of this was my doing!" he laughed as the Taurus God Robe scattered onto the ground. "I, Deep Niobe, the Earth Star of the Shadows." he stepped into the light. "And even the Taurus God Robe's resistance didn't help him at all."

"I see." Kyōraku noted. "So it wasn't just Kiganjō and the others. True Specters are already in Seireitei."

"Exactly." Niobe declared. "The role of Kiganjō and the others are reduced to nothing more than a guide's."

"Really?" Kyōraku questioned. "You might just end up hindering them."

"Don't fool with me!" Niobe snorted. "I'll make you die the same way as Taurus!"

"What?" Kyōraku gaped as Niobe powered up. "This scent!"

"Deep Fragrance!" Niobe released his attack.

"My body... can't move!" Kyōraku was trapped within the Spirit Power's confines. "My consciousness is fading. Is this how Komamura was defeated? I must... not breathe!"

"Useless!" Niobe taunted. "Even if you hold your breath, Deep Fragrance will enter your body through your skin. And it'll attack your nervous system and then paralyze your body. And soon, it will send you straight to the World of the Dead. Farewell, Aries. So are Captains really this weak? I got two birds with one stone. But wh..." he was blocked by an invisible barrier. "What's this thing? Since when? What was that?" he was blown off when Kyōraku shattered his shield.

"Crystal Wall." Kyōraku supplied. "You can't cross a wall if you can't even see it."

"Crystal Wall, huh?" Niobe echoed. "Don't tell me this thing stopped Deep Fragrance from killing you? Wait!" he shouted as Kyōraku walked past him. "Where are you going, Aries? My fight with you is only beginning!"

"There is no fight when the opponent is already dead." Kyōraku replied.

"What?" Niobe echoed. "Already dead? What do you mean?"

"Do you really think Komamura would have died this way without even having defeated a single enemy?" Kyōraku glared.

In a flashback, it was revealed that Komamura had released his Shikai just before he was taken out by Niobe's attack.

"When you thought you have defeated Komamura with your Deep Fragrance, your body had already been crushed to pieces by the Tenken."

"Impossible..." Niobe was stunned. "My body... to pieces?" before his body exploded from within.

"Komamura, thanks to your last message, I was saved." Kyōraku released the Spirit Particle on his way to the Gemini Temple. "I could feel the last trace of your Spirit Pressure on the Taurus God Robe. And I managed to dodge this man's blow. Thank you... I swear to you that your death won't be in vain. I'll protect Tula no matter the cost! Now, become a star and watch over us." he let the Spirit Particle into the sky. "Now that I know that Specters have intruded on the Gotei 13, I can't allow myself to lower my guard!" he hurried to the Gemini Temple. We must end this quickly! What the..." he stopped. "Gemini Temple... I feel a tremendous Spirit Pressure."

* * *

><p>"Kiganjō..." Tōsen voiced, the three paused before the Gemini Temple guardian.<p>

"You two go ahead." Kiganjō replied.

"Still..." Ichimaru trailed.

"I'll take care of this place." Kiganjō assured. "Never would I have thought that Tula would forgive this man. And even less that I would see him again before me."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	3. Kenpachi's Redemption

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 2 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 2: Kenpachi's Redemption

* * *

><p>"Tula," Suì-Fēng, in her Scorpio God Robe, knelt before the Goddess. "Is everything normal?"<p>

"Yes." Tula nodded.

"Yet, it felt like a Spirit Pressure entered this place a few moments ago." Suì-Fēng replied.

"I appreciate your care," Tula answered. "But there is no need to worry."

"But, Hades' advance guard is attacking us at this very moment." Suì-Fēng reminded. "We must be extremely careful."

"Suì-Fēng, the one in here right now is not an enemy." Tula assured. "On the contrary, he is a powerful ally who came to Seireitei to help us."

"This man you are speaking of..." Suì-Fēng frowned. "Do I know him?"

"This man..." Tula turned to the poison mistress. "Is..."

"What did you say?" Suì-Fēng echoed. "This man... has achieved Shikai?"

"At this moment, he is protecting the Gemini Temple." Tula nodded.

* * *

><p>"Never would I have thought that this man could activate Shikai." Kiganjō remarked.<p>

"This man?" Tōsen echoed.

"Moreover..." Kiganjō growled. "He again stands against me!"

"Do you know this man?" Ichimaru inquired. "He wears the Gemini God Robe, which was originally yours."

_Him..._ Kiganjō frowned. _He was the one who killed me just to earn the title Captain._ "Go, let me take care of this place, and go on ahead." he informed.

"Okay." Tōsen relented. "You used to guard the Gemini Temple, it wouldn't be a problem if you stay a little longer."

"Hurry!" Kiganjō urged.

"Fine." Ichimaru nodded. "Let's go! We're going first, Kiganjō!"

"More than a hundred years ago," Kiganjō started after the two were gone. "We battled and you killed me just to earn the title of Captain."

"Even now, you have come back as Hades' Specters' pawn, threatening Tula's life." Zaraki shot back. "Kiganjō, you are Evil incarnate!"

"You used to hate me to death, I and Tula! So _why_ do you now wear the Gemini God Robe and protect this Temple?" Kiganjō demanded. "Remove your mask and answer! Who allowed you to come back here?"

"It's obvious." Zaraki replied. "Tula forgave me. Listen, Kiganjō, Tula cleansed my heart of all its bloodlust. And from now on, I shall fight for justice and for Tula's sake. This is why, from this Gemini Temple, I won't let evil take one more step. So prepare yourself."

"Huh? 'Take one more step'?" Kiganjō snorted. "Yet you let Tōsen and Ichimaru pass through easily."

"Really?" Zaraki challenged. "This Gemini Temple, it was said long ago, that the strength of its protector could change it into a labyrinth."

"What did you say?" Kiganjō gasped. "No... you haven't...!"

"Tōsen and Ichimaru won't be able to leave this Temple." Zaraki confirmed. "And by now, they must have lost their way in the Gemini Labyrinth that I created. And I guess that they shall wander forever."

"I understand that you would protect this Temple with all your soul." Kiganjō admitted. "But, that you've now become the Gemini Shinigami, faithful to Tula, is completely unbelievable! Your soul shall never be rid of the bloodlust that stains it! And I am the one who knows this best! I shall rid you of this fake faith! If I defeat you, the labyrinth shall disappear along with you. This one stone shall kill two birds. First, take off this helmet, so that I can see the face I haven't seen for more than a century! Take this!" he blasted the helmet off, only to reveal an empty armor. "Stupid!" he cursed. "You think you can fool me with this trick?" and scattered the armor "What on earth...?" he muttered, the pieces of armor cluttering to the ground. "I see... so this is also an illusion." he realized. "Which means, I've figured out your little game. To what point do you intend to imitate your predecessor? But against me, Kiganjō, this won't work! Wherever you are, you shall take this one blow, I promise you!" he swore and sent his energy bolt straight pass the rest of the Temples, the blast entering through the roof of Tula's Temple.

* * *

><p>"Please wait here." Suì-Fēng told her Goddess, the two feeling the ground shake. "From the Gemini Temple to this place..." she pulled back the curtains. "Such a powerful attack from such a distance. There's no mistake, this man is Kiganjō. I didn't want to believe it, but those enemy Spirit Pressures I felt, these were indeed yours! And there is the one who was allowed by Tula to fight by the Captains' side." she turned to the panting Zaraki on the floor. "The 11th Captain of the 11th Squad, Zaraki Kenpachi!"<p>

"Indeed worthy of being called equal to a God," Zaraki admitted. "Kiganjō... you weren't trapped by Gemini's illusions!"

"It seems you weren't greatly wounded." Suì-Fēng noted. "So go away! Even if Tula forgave you, do you think we Captains will ever trust you? Disappear from the Temples!"

"This..." Zaraki got to his feet.

"If you stay, I, Suì-Fēng, shall inflict my judgment, Zaraki." Suì-Fēng warned.

"Sorry, but I can't leave." Zaraki replied. "This is where I shall fight."

"Is that so?" Suì-Fēng questioned. "Then I shall be your first opponent. I don't need an honor-less Shinigami to have to worry about. I'll make you leave by force. Kiganjō and the others are closing in, there's no time to lose. Whatever happens, you shall not part from here, Zaraki."

"No," Zaraki stood his ground. "I came to protect Tula."

"Don't make me laugh!" Suì-Fēng barked. "You, who killed Kiganjō in cold blood! Who could accept that?" and blasted a blood-red energy blast between Zaraki's feet. "I shall not say this again. If you don't want to die, leave this place!"

"No, as long as even one of Hades' Specters is still alive, I won't leave." Zaraki was insistent.

"In this case, take this!" Suì-Fēng was instantly before Zaraki. "This crimson blow, Scarlet Needle! On the surface, Scarlet Needle inflicts only small wounds, but it also inflicts agony as great as the wound is small." she explained. "In fact, it inflicts pain you can't even begin to fathom. This blow is clearly like the scorpion's sting and venom." and released three more finger-thin blasts into Zaraki. "To the one stricken by the Scarlet Needle, two choices are left. Mind's death or body's death. And so long as the Scorpio Constellation's 15 stars haven't pierced your body, no answer will come. Zaraki, which will you choose? Death or madness?" and fired three more blasts into Zaraki. _Strange, why is this man not retaliating? _She frowned. _He's taking every blow of the Scarlet Needle without reacting. Yet I can feel that Zaraki's Spirit Pressure is nearly as strong as Kiganjō's. If we were really fighting, we would be equals, or at worst, I might be defeated, I know this! So why? No! This man... _she realized.

"Suì-Fēng, what's going on?" Zaraki muttered, standing up. "Go on! Even if I received Scarlet Needle's 15 blows, I still would stand up! For I have no right to die or become insane right now! I finally was forgiven by Tula. How could I die without killing a single enemy? Go on, Suì-Fēng! Strike with all your strength!"

_This man... _Suì-Fēng mused. _All that he has withstood until now... was to repay his crimes! He would have willingly withstood Scarlet Needle to cleanse himself of his sins! "_Fine. We shall see how long you'll survive." she lifted her elongated finger. "Take Scarlet Needle's 15 blows, Zaraki!" and sent four more strikes into Zaraki.

"Suì-Fēng!" Tula exclaimed.

"Tula, you must not go out." Suì-Fēng addressed. "It's dangerous."

"Suì-Fēng, what are you doing?" Tula demanded. "Didn't I tell you that Kenpachi repented for his sins and became our ally? You can't just know if he is evil or not by seeing Kenpachi right now."

"Pardon me, Tula." Suì-Fēng voiced. "Even if you forgave him, I, Ukitake, Hitsugaya, Kuchiki and the others, no," she corrected herself. "Every Shinigami who survived, none of us can accept Zaraki. Because of him, a lot of blood was spilled. Even though he said he has changed, we cant' trust him blindly. If Zaraki truly wishes to atone his sins, he must first show himself capable of sacrificing his life."

"Tula, don't worry." Zaraki assured.

"Stand up, Zaraki." Suì-Fēng barked. "And withstand the three remaining blows!"

"Come, Suì-Fēng!" Zaraki accepted and Suì-Fēng released her three remaining attacks.

"Kenpachi!" Tula gasped as blood gushed out of the fourteen injuries.

"At last ,your blood flows." Suì-Fēng muttered. "Now you will soon lose consciousness and your five senses. But for your expiation, you must now receive the final punishment from my hands. The final blow, Antares! Even to one who managed to survive and keep his sanity, Antares brings death! Yes, Zaraki, everything shall stop with this. Everything..."

"Suì-Fēng, you..." Tula gasped.

"Come on!" Suì-Fēng glared. "Behold Scarlet Needle's final blow, Antares!" and released her final attack. "Tula," she knelt before the Goddess, Zaraki having fallen over, face-first on the ground. "I feel Specters' Spirit Pressures coming closer. I must go back to Scorpio Temple."

"Wait, Suì-Fēng!" Zaraki voiced. "Aren't you worried about leaving Tula alone with someone you see as your enemy?"

"He who is here is no enemy." Suì-Fēng stopped before the doors. "He who is here is a brother to us, and his name is none other than Gemini Kenpachi."

"Tula..." Zaraki started once Suì-Fēng exited. "Suì-Fēng... her last blow wasn't Antares. It stopped the blood flow. In order to see me as a true Captain, Suì-Fēng had me withstand Scarlet Needle."

"Yes," Tula nodded. "As I watched you, I suddenly understood Suì-Fēng's feelings and Kenpachi, your feelings."

* * *

><p><em>So, this man is capable of starting over.<em> Suì-Fēng mused as she walked down the stairs back to Scorpio Temple. _But in this Holy War against Hades, we will probably both die, you and I... I may have only given you a small reprieve._

* * *

><p>"We've passed through the Gemini Temple!" Tōsen stated, after he and Ichimaru ran through the Temple unscathed.<p>

"Tōsen, what happened?" Ichimaru wondered. "It was like we were going around in circles."

"Yes, we might have been lost in the rumored Gemini Labyrinth." Tōsen admitted.

"But if this illusion has been broken and we got out of the Gemini Temple, this means that..." Ichimaru reasoned. "Kiganjō!" he turned to see the former 11th Squad Captain exit. "Did you defeat the man guarding the Gemini Temple?"

"No, I only dealt him one blow and changed the situation." Kiganjō replied.

"Seems like this man isn't just anyone." Ichimaru noted. "But who...?"

_Him..._ Kiganjō mused. _My successor Kenpachi, protecting Gemini Temple in my stead... never even in my dreams... never would I have imagined this._ "It's nothing!" he assured. "The fourth Temple awaits us! Hurry!" _Kenpachi, have you really cast away the bloodlust within you and awakened to justice?_he wondered, taking the lead. _For it is now that everything shall play itself out. Everything... and you'll have to prove yourself through your acts._

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	4. Temporary Reunion

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 3 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 3: Temporary Reunion

* * *

><p>"Next is Cancer Temple." Kiganjō remarked.<p>

"Since Amagai is no longer here, this Temple is uninhabited." Tōsen added.

"Let's hurry up and reach Tula's Temple." Ichimaru urged.

"What on earth is this Spirit Pressure emanating from the Cancer Temple?" Kiganjō mused.

"No, more than a Spirit Pressure." Ichimaru corrected. "This is like death's presence itself we feel."

"As if it was the entrance to the World of the Dead." Tōsen added.

"Impossible." Kiganjō noted and stepped into the Temple.

"Kiganjō!" Tōsen shouted and the other two followed.

"This is..." Ichimaru trailed, upon entering the Temple and finding themselves on the Yomotsu Hirasaka; the Hill to the Land of Spirits.

"Yomotsu Hirasaka." Kiganjō finished. "Cancer Temple's entrance has seemingly become the Hill to the World of the Dead."

"If we try to cross this Cancer Temple, we'll fall down into this pit." Tōsen realized. "Does this mean that they want us to return to the World of the Dead?"

"Impossible." Ichimaru objected. "This is obviously an illusion that someone created."

"Evidently so." Kiganjō agreed. "But who on earth could create such an illusion?"

"Kiganjō!" Ichimaru warned as ghastly hands reached out from the ground to grab their ankles.

"But these...!" Tōsen gaped, backing off.

"These would be dead humans who somehow still journey between the World of the Dead and the World of the Living?" Kiganjō questioned as the figures grabbed onto him. "Disappear!" he blasted the skeletons off. "I don't understand. Who could have created this illusion?"

"Kiganjō, you did feel Zaraki's presence even though he was in Tula's Temple." Tōsen stated.

"A man capable of completely hiding his presence while using such a Spirit Pressure and capable of holding us back..." Ichimaru added. "What a terrible opponent. Damn." he cursed as he fought his way through the next wave of corpses. "Won't these illusions ever end?"

"I don't know who created this illusion, but showing the World of the Dead to us, after we've just come from there, makes me want to laugh!" Kiganjō retorted. "Take this!" he crushed a corpse in his hand. "Galaxian Explosion!" and blasted through the Yomotsu Hirasaka illusion, dispelling it.

"The illusion has disappeared." Ichimaru remarked.

"We can't allow ourselves to be stuck here forever." Kiganjō reminded. "By the way, are the others still following us?"

"Yes, they're right behind us." Tōsen confirmed. "Komamura's Spirit Pressure has disappeared, even though he should be unwounded. One of them must have stayed behind to kill him."

"Wouldn't be a good idea to get rid of them?" Ichimaru snorted.

"No, this wouldn't be a good idea." Kiganjō objected. "We will have anytime we want to do this. Our main goal is to get to Tula's side as soon as possible. To Tula's side!"

"To Tula's side!" the other two chorused in agreement and the trio hurried forward.

* * *

><p>"Aries and Taurus' flames have already been extinguished." Shion looked at the clock. "And Gemini Temple's flames will soon extinguish itself. Kiganjō, Ichimaru, Tōsen, why aren't you quickly passing through Cancer Temple?"<p>

"Perhaps they've found the entrance to the World of the Dead." Yamamoto chuckled. "I'm only saying that even though the dead can wander and come back to this world, in the end, they will still return to the World of the Dead."

"Do you alone have the right to say so, Genryūsai?" Shion chided. "For you will soon become inhabitants of this world as well. During the last Holy War, of all the Shinigami that fought at Tula's side, you and I were the only survivors. And this War will be much worse. Most likely, no one will survive. Every single Shinigami will die. And Gotei 13 Captains, protectors of the Twelve Temples shall be the first ones to die."

"If such is God's will, once again, it will not come to pass." Yamamoto gripped his walking stick.

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Ichimaru voiced, stopping. "It feels like we've been running for hours and hours in this Temple."<p>

"Yes, and yet it feels it's been only a few minutes." Tōsen agreed.

"Whatever it is, we have once again been trapped in some illusion." Kiganjō surmised. "As if some capricious God was toying with us. This Spirit Pressure..."

"This light..." Ichimaru gaped, as a golden light shone before them. "Let's go! Cross through the illusion!" he hurried forward.

"Kiganjō!" Tōsen turned when Kiganjō stopped.

"What's wrong?" Ichimaru asked.

"This is not the exit!" Kiganjō realized. "This is..! this is Buddha's palm!" he looked at at the huge golden Buddha.

"When we had thought running for hours..." the shocked Ichimaru muttered.

"For Buddha, it was the same as having run in circles in his palm?" Tōsen finished.

"Now I understand." Kiganjō noted. "There is only one man capable of doing such a thing. It can be no other. The man closest to the Gods. Virgo Constellation, Kuchiki Byakuya!"

"Virgo Byakuya." Ichimaru echoed. "That man... he created all thee illusions while in the Virgo Temple? He would be the one who's been toying with us?"

"However, now we know the opponent is Kuchiki, we can retaliate." Kiganjō declared. "Kuchiki, it won't be so easy from now on! The next Shinigami Captain to die, Kuchiki, it shall be you!" and cut through the Buddha with his attack.

"Buddha's illusion has disappeared." Ichimaru gasped. "So we'll finally be able to leave Cancer Temple!"

"No, we can't do that yet." Kiganjō corrected. "We only destroyed the illusion before us. But as long as we don't destroy the one creating these illusions, we won't be able to leave Cancer Temple."

"As long as Kuchiki won't be defeated." Tōsen echoed.

"Yes." Kiganjō agreed. "Just look." as waves of undead corpses' hands raised from the ground.

"The illusion continues still." Ichimaru growled.

"Kuchiki, no matter what happens, you won't let us through..." Tōsen hissed. "Do you really want to imprison us in Cancer Temple eternally?"

"No, even though it is Kuchiki, he can't possibly hold all three of us back." Kiganjō remarked. "He wants to buy time, even only a little, until the clock burns out. So wasting time on these illusions is exactly what Kuchiki wants. And in order to break them... you shall die, Kuchiki!" and blasted a powerful attack straight to Virgo Temple.

* * *

><p>"Again!" Ukitake gasped in the Leo Temple. "In Cancer Temple, a Spirit Pressure just... it has the same power as the one who struck Tula's Temple. And this time it will hit Virgo Temple! No! From this distance, Virgo Temple will be completely crushed! Kuchiki!" he warned.<p>

* * *

><p>"So you succeeded?" Ichimaru asked when the attack hit its mark.<p>

"No, as expected from Kuchiki." Kiganjō corrected. "He has raised a perfect defensive barrier around himself and isn't moving."

_Tōsen, Ichimaru and Kiganjō, _Byakuya voiced through telepathy. _Even though you had become Hades' pawns you were in the past Tula's Shinigami. I would have liked, had it been possible, to simply stop you in Cancer Temple._

"This is..." Tōsen gaped, sensing the sharp spike in Byakuya's Spirit Pressure.

"Kuchiki's Spirit Pressure..." Kiganjō realized. "It's increasing to its limit."

"Tenma Kōfuku!" Byakuya powered up and sent his attack straight back.

* * *

><p>"In a blink of an eye, Kiganjō and the others' Spirit Pressure have disappeared." Shion was stunned. "No... they would have been..."<p>

"Maybe they simply returned to the World of the Dead." Yamamoto supplied. "Your precious friends' fate is troubling you, Shion?"

_If things go on like this, everything will all be for nothing..._ Shion realized. _No!_ He turned to leave.

"Where are you going, Shion?" Yamamoto questioned. "As long as I will be here, you won't cross this Temple."

"In this case, Genryūsai," Shion stated. "I have no choice than to kill you first." _my old friend,_he mused. _Who fought by my side, I wish I could have delayed this moment, but I can't anymore. For I must take you down, no matter what._

"Then, I will also have to fight this battle, no matter what." Yamamoto accepted.

"Let's go then, Genryūsai!" Shion readied himself.

"All right, Shion!" Yamamoto stood ready.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	5. Warrior of Ancient Times

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 4 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 4: Warrior of Ancient Times

* * *

><p>"This fight is mine." Shion was confident. "We feared that by fighting each other, a battle of one thousand wars would have ensued between us. For long ago, our powers were at a stalemate. And never have we come to a conclusion. But Genryūsai, a thousand years has passed, since then our powers have changed. While you were the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13, you grew old over time. Whatever powers you once possessed are now gone. While I, on the other hand, have been granted this youth thanks to Emperor Hades. Witness the invincible power of this 18-year-old body! Genryūsai, you cannot defeat me in the pitiful state you are in." he declared, both powers clashing.<p>

Yamamoto was eventually overwhelmed by Shion's power.

"Shion, are you really content with living an illusory life with false youth?" Yamamoto asked. "Life is a singularity, it is something you receive only once. Therefore, it must be respected. Don't you agree that this is why life is so precious and beautiful?"

"You may be right, but who would bother to hear an old man's words?" Shion scoffed. "This is the final blow!"

"To think that a man like you has lost the desire to live." Yamamoto sighed. "How tragic, Shion."

"Genryūsai, you..." Shion was taken aback.

"Now I must vanquish you and bring back the old Shion." Yamamoto announced. "Rozan Hundred Dragons!" he released his attack.

"Crystal Wall!" Shion's barrier was immediately before him.

"Useless!" Yamamoto declared. "Even though you summoned the Crystal Wall, it won't stop the piercing of the Hundred Dragons' fangs."

* * *

><p>"Why are we doing this?" one of the 10th Squad Shinigami looked at her Captain.<p>

"Stop!" Hitsugaya barked. "This is pointless! If we happen to meet the dead Shinigami here, we would have no choice than to fight."

* * *

><p>"Genryūsai, your signs of aging have now become clear." Shion stated, unfazed by Yamamoto's attack. "Had you have the strength of your younger self, there is no doubt that even I would have been crushed by such a blow. However..." he expelled the damaged caused by Yamamoto's blast.<p>

"Shion, as you are now, there is no doubt that you possess the great strength that you once had in your youth." Yamamoto admitted. "Could this be the power of the Dark Emperor Hades?"

"Genryūsai, you shall disappear without any further resistance!" Shion declared, powering up. "You must also know that anyone who gets sucked into the great star's whirlwind can never escape from it. Die, Genryūsai! Stardust Revolution!"

"Shion, you will not lay a finger on me." Yamamoto stated, having dodging the stardust storm.

"What nonsense are you talking about when your life hangs on by a single thread?" Shion frowned and released his 'Stardust Revolution' attack once more, only to have the Libra God Robe block the attack.

"So you were able to save yourself thanks to your God Robe." Shion snorted. "But isn't it a shame? You no longer have any use for the Libra God Robe. With your withered body, there's no way you can don on this God Robe again. The God Robe itself would consider you a joke."

"Oh, is that so?" Yamamoto echoed.

"This is getting to my nerves." Shion retorted. "Now, I will finally put an end to you! And nothing will protect you this time! Die! Stardust Revolu..." _what is this?_ His attack was cut short. _Genryūsai should be dying. Yet I feel a tremendous Spirit Pressure rising from his body. Moreover, this is no longer an old man's Spirit Pressure. This is... there is no mistake. This is Genryūsai's Spirit Pressure. Powerful and heroic, and at its peak, just as if Genryūsai was 18 years old, where he still wore the Libra God Robe._

"Shion," Yamamoto started. "Why did you think I led the Gotei 13 for the last thousand years? Why did the Libra God Robe come all the way here? All the answers to these questions shall be revealed now, Shion." centering his Spirit Pressure, the aged facade that was Yamamoto Genryūsai shattered.

"Impossible!" Shion was stunned as Yamamoto's younger self emerged. "A Spirit Pressure that is filled with life and vigor. There is no doubt. You are indeed the young Shinigami I once knew, Libra Genryūsai!"

"Shion, thanks to Tula and the almighty Gods, I have received the gift of Misopetha Menos." Yamamoto declared.

"Misopetha Menos?" Shion echoed. "You mean the God's gift, Misopetha Menos?"

"A thousand years ago, when the Holy War against Hades had come to an end, you and I were the only survivors." Yamamoto related. "In order to prepare for the next Holy War that was to come, we have received a mission from Tula. Your task, Shion, is to keep the tower holding Hades' army, the 108 Specters at bay, and my task was to protect Seireitei, as the Captain-Commander. Since that time, my heart has not beaten more than 100000 times a year."

"Impossible. 100000 times." Shion was stunned. "That's the number of times a human heart beats in a day. Then that means..."

"Don't you get it?" Yamamoto questioned. "This means that for my body, the one thousand years that have passed were only one thousand days." with that, he droned on his God Robe. "So Shion, with this, it seems we are once against equal, just like old times."

"Fine with me." Shion snorted. "Now I won't have any regrets when I kill you. But let us see if we are really once again are equal in strength without the use of tricks, Genryūsai!"

"How's that, Shion?" Yamamoto asked, both powers clashing. "Are you still able to repel the power between us?"

"There's no mistake." Shion realized. "His old powers have also revived. But Genryūsai, we will fall into the situation we feared most. Now that our powers have once again become equal, we will either go towards a battle of A Thousand Wars, or..."

"Towards mutual destruction?" Yamamoto finished.

"Before you do that, I will crush you, no matter the cost!" Shion swore as Yamamoto readied his most powerful technique.

"Idiot, do you wish for your own destruction, Shion?" Yamamoto questioned.

"Stardust Revolution!" Shion released his attack nonetheless.

"Rozan Hundred Dragons!" Yamamoto countered.

* * *

><p>"Yama-ji... Master Shion..." Kyōraku stopped in his tracks, sensing both Yamamoto and Shion's fading Spirit Pressures.<p>

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	6. A Black Clothed Troop

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 5 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 5: A Black Clothed Troop

* * *

><p>"Spirit Pressure..." Kyōraku mused. "They've all disappeared. Even if his opponent was Master Shion, I didn't think they would annihilate each other this way. So this is the aftermath of the Tenma Kōfuku Kuchiki invoked?" he looked at the demolished Cancer Temple. "What power... it destroyed half of the Cancer Temple. But where have Kiganjō and the others gone? I can't believe that they were defeated without even leaving one trace of themselves behind. What the..." he barely managed to dodge a sneak attack from the shadows. "Psychokinesis?" he found himself pinned to a collapsed pillar. "What kind of being can use such a power? So these are the ones who have followed Kiganjō and the others like shadows until now." he spotted the Specter troops. "The ones who have hid themselves like ghosts have finally revealed themselves. The 108 Evil Stars of Hades' army! The true Specters! How come so many Specters who followed Kiganjō have now gone and entered the Twelve Temples?"<p>

"Where have Kiganjō and the others gone?" Cyclops Gigant demanded. "When a tremendous Spirit Pressure feel here in the Temple of Cancer from the Temple of Virgo, Kiganjō, Tōsen and Ichimaru's presence have all disappeared. And now, near the Aries Temple, Shion's presence has also disappeared. Where did they all go?"

"Even with this many, you can't even keep track of all of them." Kyōraku scoffed. "Quite pathetic."

"What did you say?" Elf Mills demanded. "Even near death, he still tries to play the big shot."

"Fine," Gigant raised a hand. "Then I shall ask your body. I, Cyclops Gigant, of the Earth Violent Star!"

"Wait!" Papillon Myu voiced. "Stay back, Gigant."

"Papillon..." Gigant muttered.

"It's him!" Kyōraku recognized. "He's the one who is holding me through his powerful Psychokinesis."

"Gigant, let me take care of this one's fate and go to Leo Temple." Myu instructed.

"Understood." Gigant relented. "Then we'll leave him to you, but how unlucky he is... you just had to lay your eyes on him." as he led his troops off. "You, the one feared by everyone under the name of the World of the Dead's Butterfly."

"My body was paralyzed and heavy until just now." Kyōraku noted. "I can move again."

"Exactly." Myu declared.

"What is this strange thing?" Kyōraku looked down at the pile of slime.

"I am Papillon Myu, of the Fairy Earth Star." Myu chuckled. "I've heard a lot about you, Aries Kyōraku." he slithered around. "So I stayed back in order to fight with you. I freed you of my psychokinesis in order to fight equally."

"So, come." Kyōraku readied himself.

"Let's go!" Myu accepted. "Ugly Eruption!"

"Crystal Wall!" Kyōraku's barrier was immediately in place.

"The Ugly Eruption didn't work?" Myu echoed, his mucus blocked off by the shield.

"Take this!" Kyōraku dispelled his barrier. "Stardust Revolution! What the..." he gaped when a giant larva jumped out from the explosion. Papillon... just what kind of Specter is he?"

"Silky Thread!" Myu spat out his web. "Very soon, you won't be able to move nor breath." he engulfed Kyōraku in his thread. "Then you shall die."

"If things keep going this way..." Kyōraku muttered, as a cocoon formed around him. "Papillon, what a terrible beast." he admitted, breaking out of the cocoon. "His powerful Spirit Pressure seems to have completely disappeared. This..." he spotted something on the roof. "Is exactly the same thing that had held me prisoner."

"So you managed to get out to the Silky Thread." Myu echoed within the cocoon. "I knew from the start that the Silky Thread wouldn't work. I only cast Silky Thread to save time. In order to reach my final evolutionary state, I didn't need much time, but I had to sleep."

"I see." Kyōraku realized. "So your true form shall reveal itself after this?"

"Behold, Earth Fairy Star, Papillon Myu's true form!" Myu declared.

"So, this is your real form, Papillon." Kyōraku noted after the cocoon scattered, revealing Myu in his humanoid butterfly form.

"Now that I, Papillon, have reached the ultimate state of my evolution, one thing has become obvious." Myu announced. "And that is, your death, Kyōraku." he pointed. "Kyōraku, these are the Fairy, also called Butterflies from the World of the Dead." he introduced his rainbow-colored butterflies which had clustered around Kyōraku. "They shall now take you straight to the World of the Dead. Farewell, Kyōraku. Fairy Thronging! Hm?" he noted, Kyōraku shunpoing out of the way. " Kyōraku, you really aren't just any Shinigami. So you dodged the attack through Shunpo? Still, hiding is useless. The 'Fairy' shall hunt their enemy down, no matter what." as a butterfly landed on Kyōraku;s shoulder. "So it ends. Fairy Thronging! Impossible!" he was stunned when Kyōraku pulled a Shunpo. "Dodging this blow not once, but twice... but why? Why doesn't he Shunpo any further? Why does he come back to this place where death awaits him?" he cast his eyes at the reappearing Kyōraku.

"This place won't be my grave." Kyōraku declared. "Don't you understand? This means that the Cancer Temple shall be your grave. Crystal Net." he had cast his net while shunpoing around, trapping Myu.

"When did you?" Myu was stunned. "Cast this thing?"

"Papillon, you won't be able to escape now." Kyōraku stated. "If you strike now, the one who will die is you, Papillon." he warned, seeing Myu ready his attack. "The ghosts that have come back from the World of the Dead, Hades' Specters, do not fear death?"

"I find it unpleasing that you compare me to Kiganjō and his group." Myu replied. "We, the true Specters, are not ghosts. We are men who were born and lived on Earth. Thanks to the 108 Evil Stars' resurrection, the Specters' souls that were sleeping within our bodies came back to life. We are different from Kiganjō and the others who betrayed Tula to come back to life. Fairy, now take Kyōraku along with you to the World of the Dead!"

"Look carefully, Papillon." Kyōraku warned.

"No..." Myu looked down to see his trapped butterflies. "The Fairy got trapped in the Crystal Net."

"Papillon, you shall be the one they will take to the World of the Dead." Kyōraku declared as he powered up an attack. "Starlight Extinction! To think that one Specter alone would have this much power." he noted, after obliterating Myu along with his butterflies. Even though Jūshirō protects the Leo Temple, this is troubling. I must hurry off to the Leo Temple." and hurried off, unaware that he had left a single butterfly alive.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	7. An Instant of Hesitation

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 6 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 6: An Instant of Hesitation

* * *

><p>"Leo Ukitake," Gigant voiced. "Where have Kiganjō and the others gone?"<p>

"Kiganjō and the others?" Ukitake echoed.

"I'm asking where the traitors Kiganjō, Tōsen and Ichimaru have gone." Gigant repeated.

"I don't know." Ukitake replied. "Do you really think that I, Ukitake, would have let any enemy through, no matter who he was?"

"So Kiganjō and his group have shunpo-ed from the Cancer Temple to another one." Gigant mused.

"That is impossible." Ukitake corrected. "Even Kuchiki, whose strength is psychokinesis, can't Shunpo and bypass a Temple. Since the Age of Myth, these Twelve Temples have been bathed in Tula's sacred Spirit Pressure. Even if you possess superhuman powers, in these Twelve Temples, you have no other way to advance than to walk on your two legs."

"Then, if that's true, where` have Kiganjō and the others gone?" Gigant wondered.

"So you care about them now?" Ukitake questioned.

"From the start, we` Specters haven't trusted Kiganjō and his group." Gigant admitted. "We can't allow ourselves to lose track of them until they finally cut off Tula's head."

"Now I see." Ukitake noted. "So you're here to watch after them?"

"Exactly," Elf Mills agreed. "And if Kiganjō and his group fail we shall be there to do it in their place. Hurry up and get out of our way."

"How brave," Ukitake powered up. " But do you really think I, Ukitake, shall allow you to pass through the Leo Temple so easily? Listen to the Lion's roar!" he declared, having dispatched off five of the Specters charging in easily. "Lightning Plasma!"

"What was that light?" Gigant gaped after Ukitake cut off his attack. "Five of us were slaughtered in one instant."

"I told you." Ukitake repeated. "No enemy shall pass through this Temple. If you really want to go through, then prepare to die."

"How shameful..." Worm Raimi taunted. "Are you afraid of one lone Shinigami? He may be strong, but it's clear to me he's no more than a kitten. I'll take care of Ukitake while you cross the Temple." and tunneled into the earth.

"Let's go." Gigant told his troops. "We'll keep moving and let Raimi take care of this."

"Come!" Ukitake readied for battle, before he stopped himself. _What is this Spirit Pressure? Among these Specters, I feel Spirit Pressure I have already met before. And it makes me feel nostalgic. But what does this mean? No... among the Specters, would there be people I know? _He stood poised. _No matter what, he who tries to cross this Temple is my enemy. I'll destroy them all!_ "What?" he turned, shocked when Raimi's tentacles emerged from the ground underneath him, wrapping around him and keeping him in place.

"What a pretty sight, Ukitake." Gigant mocked. "Now you can't move anymore. The least I can do, before your body is torn into pieces, is to kill you."

"Mind your own business!" Raimi's tentacle shot out from the ground, stopping Gigant. "I told you I'd take care of him. Quick, hurry!"

"Fine, if it's you, then even a Captain is no match for your power." Gigant relented.

_If these Spirit Pressure really are theirs, I can't let them through._ Ukitake cursed as Gigant led his army forward.

"Useless!" Raimi mocked. "Even if you are the Golden Lion, freeing yourself from the Worm's Bind is impossible. It would be best to kill you like this after making you suffer. But I don't have the time, so I'll kill you right away. I'm gonna crush your head!"

"You said your name was Raimi, right?" Ukitake questioned, having cut down the approaching appendage. "Do you really think I would let myself be crushed by a mere earthworm like you? I shall show you the Lion's strength."

"Useless." Raimi was confident as Ukitake continued to power up. "No one can break free from the Worm's Bind. Impossible!" he gaped when Ukitake broke free.

"I told you, a worm can't kill a lion." Ukitake repeated.

"Bastard!" Raimi cursed. "This time, I'll crush your skull for sure!"

Ukitake easily sidestepped the appendage and pulled the Specter out of the ground. "Alas you don't have the time to hide under the ground." he declared, after flinging Raimi onto a pillar. "I shall end it all with the Lion's fangs. Lightning Bolt!"

Raimi dug underground to dodge the attack. "Bastard!" he reappeared behind Ukitake. "Don't think you've won because you crushed my tentacles. I'll kill you! I'm really gonna kill you this time! Die, Ukitake! Worm's Bind!"

Ukitake simply let loose his 'Lightning Plasma' attack, totally obliterating the Specter. _I was nearly defeated because of the presence of those three disturbed me... deeply..._ he mused.

* * *

><p>"One..." Byakuya voiced, sliding a prayer bead along the rosary.<p>

"Sixth Temple, Virgo Temple." Gigant noted. "There is barely any Spirit Pressure in here."

"Two." Byakuya slid another bead.

"It's like it's empty." Gigant added, as the Specters entered the Temple. "This Temple should be guarded by Kuchiki, he who is said to be closest to Gods among the Captains."

"Three." Byakuya continued.

"So it really seems Kuchiki, Kiganjō, Ichimaru and Tōsen fought and annihilated each other." Gigant mused.

"Four." that was bead number four.

"Whatever." Elf Mills shrugged. "If he's not here, we'll save time since we won't have to fight. Let's move on to the next Temple."

"Five." Byakuya counted the fifth bead.

"We have to hurry to end it all within the delay given by Rhadamnthys-sama." Gigant reminded.

"Sixth!" Byakuya chanted.

"What?" Gigant was taken aback, sensing the spike in Spirit Pressure. "This Spirit Pressure..."

"Truth is something eternal, held by Gods, and something truly wonderful." Byakuya started. "Alas, even after seeking it for 10000 years, it is difficult for man to reach it. But now, you have received an opportunity to find out the Truth." he declared, Buddhist parchments of gold covered the Virgo Temple. "I wish to purify those corrupted souls, and let you open your eyes by showing you the Love and Justice of Seireitei. I commend you for coming to this Virgo Temple, Specters." he took his seat. "Now that you have seen my face, say your prayers and go on to the Realm of the Dead without hesitation."

"You'll be the one to say his prayers!" Gigant retorted. "Die, Kuchiki!" at his command, the army released their attacks.

With a cry, Byakuya shielded himself with a spherical barrier. "Demon Hunter!" he pulled out another rosary. "Tenkūhaja Chimimōryō!" he unleashed a wave of minor spirits at the Specters. "Aren't Water and Earth Demons like you, Specters? This is not something you should fear. Before you die, I shall teach you one last thing. Because there are 108 of you Specters, the number of pearls on my rosary also amounts to 108. Which means this rosary was created in order to hunt you down, Demons. Each pearl I take represents a dying evil passion. And therefore, a Specter's death. Look." he showed the discolored beads. "Among the 108 pearls, eleven have already changed color. This is the number of Specters who have entered Seireitei and died. The number does not matter. For I, Kuchiki Byakuya, shall defeat every single Specter. And very soon, the number of pearls matching you shall also change colors. Demons, die without hesitation! Tenkūhaja Chimimōryō!" he unleashed his attack once again.

"What?" Gigant was stunned to see that Byakuya's attack was dispelled. "The spirits invoked by Kuchiki have disappeared. But who... Cube!" he blinked.

"So you blocked my attack." Byakuya noted.

"I wanted to show you that not everybody is impressed by your threats." Kiganjō, in Cube's Surplice replied.

_I see... _Byakuya realized. _So he hid his Spirit Pressure in the Cancer Temple and came here without being harmed?_

"Kuchiki, move away from here!" Kiganjō demanded.

"Ridiculous!" Byakuya barked. "If you want to pass through here, then you will have to defeat me."

"Exactly what I wanted!" Kiganjō charged right in, along with Ox and Mils.

"You shall die, Kuchiki!" Ox declared. "Shoot to kill, Shinsō!"

"Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihikō!" Tōsen's attack followed up.

"Perish along with the stars of the magnificent Milky Way!" Kiganjō called out his attack. "Galaxian Explosion!"

"Kai!" Byakuya expanded his barrier. _No, I can't let myself get defeated this way._ He swore as the attacks clashed onto his energy shield and pushed back the intruders.

* * *

><p>"Kenpachi!" Tula voiced as the pair headed out.<p>

* * *

><p>"Even if you are serving evil now, this is indeed the power of those who were once Captains." Byakuya smirked, a scratch appearing on the side of his head. The combined powers of you three are not something that can be ignored. Come on," he wiped off the blood trail. "Remove those borrowed Surplices and show me your faces I haven't seen such in a long time." and shattered the Surplices with his power, revealing Kiganjō, Tōsen and Ichimaru underneath.<p>

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	8. Pride's Limits

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 7 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 7: Pride's Limits

* * *

><p>"Kiganjō, Ichimaru, Tōsen, why are you wearing Cube and the others' Surplices?" Gigant demanded. "Don't tell me you... so your swearing allegiance to Hades was really a lie?"<p>

"Kuchiki isn't an opponent you would be able to deal with, even if you all go against him at once." Kiganjō warned, having immobilized the Specter. "So if you hold life dear, move from here. I'm telling you that if you want Tula's head, it's better to let us do it." and blasted the Specter back.

_Kiganjō, aren't these words a lie?_ Byakuya questioned mentally. _You really would intend to take Tula's head?_

_Yes._ Came Kiganjō's curt reply.

_Is this the truth?_ Byakuya pressed.

_Enough!_ Kiganjō shot back.

"I see." Byakuya mused. "Now I understand. So there is no more doubt to have, you are indeed Hades' soldiers who have come to take Tula's head. Pass through. Even I am not foolish enough to fight three men who were once said to be the strongest among the Captains."

"Then we'll pass." Kiganjō took his leave with Tōsen and Ichimaru in tow.

"That's really too funny." Gigant chuckled. "He really let them through. Let's go through without paying attention to him. Specters have no time to waste with weak and cowards."

"Would you have forgotten?" Byakuya barked. "Kiganjō had told you to move away if you held life dear. See! The pearls matching those among you who had survived already changed colors." he held up his rosary.

"We'll tear him to pieces and pass through!" Gigant announced.

"I won't let you dirty any more of the Twelve Temples' road with your feet." Byakuya promised. "Disappear, you scoundrels! Tenma Kōfuku! Do you fear death?" he questioned, having defeated the remaining Specters with one blow.

"Fear death?" Gigant echoed. "He who swears allegiance to Hades receives eternal life."

"Oh, is that so?" Byakuya asked. "I have never heard of a man who would have received an eternal life."

"This can't...!" Gigant realized what Byakuya was hinting. "Then... Emperor Hades would have fooled...!"

"Wait." Byakuya stood up, the invading Specters having been defeated. "As you can see, I killed the weaklings who were watching over you. Now you can tell me your real thoughts."

"Our thoughts?" Kiganjō echoed.

"Now they have been silenced, you can tell me the truth." Byakuya pressed.

"Then I shall tell you." Kiganjō replied. "We will take Tula's head."

"I see..." Byakuya muttered. "How could men like you... never would I have thought that you would really become Hades' soldiers. I thought there was something you couldn't tell me. Now, even if I must die, I will take you down. Dirtying this Virgo Temple any more with blood would be an insult towards Tula." he stated. "You three, follow me." he led the trio to the Sala Gardens' chamber.

"Where are we going?" Kiganjō asked.

"To the place where we will die." Byakuya replied.

* * *

><p>"Why..." Ichimaru was stunned. "Why was there such a garden near the Virgo Temple?"<p>

"I had never seen it before." the un-blinded Tōsen added. "What is this garden?"

"So, this is it." Kiganjō realized. "I had heard of it. It would seem this is the Twin Sala's Garden. By taking us three as opponents, Kuchiki prepared himself to die."

"Fine, he decided by himself where he would die." Ichimaru stepped forward. "I shall then bury him by these Twin Sala's feet. Die, Kuchiki! Shoot to kill, Shinsō!"

Byakuya dodged the extending blade and blasted Ichimaru back.

"Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihikō!" Tōsen was up next.

Byakuya shattered the blades with his rosary and blew Tōsen off.

"Another Dimension!" Kiganjō released his attack, casting Byakuya into the dimensional portal.

Byakuya merely scattered the portal, saving himself. "I can't allow myself to be sent again in another dimension." he swore. _Against three Captains at once, I'll get killed sooner or later._

"What's wrong, Kuchiki?" Tōsen questioned.

"Are you already exhausted?" Ichimaru taunted.

"Wait!" Kiganjō warned as the other two approached the Virgo Guardian. "Don't come any closer to Kuchiki!"

"Virgo Kuchiki's ultimate technique!" Byakuya readied his attack. "Tenbu Hōrin! As you already know, Tenbu Hōrin is both a defensive and offensive technique. Now it is impossible for you to strike or to run."

"If things go this way..." Kiganjō muttered.

"Indeed," Byakuya concurred. "In such conditions, you no longer have any chance of victory. To defeat me, you only have one way left. Yes. The Captain's technique that was forbidden by Tula since the ancient times, the Shadow Technique: Tula Implosion."

"Tula Implosion?" Kiganjō echoed in shock.

"No, the Shadow Technique banished by Tula!" Ichimaru was stunned.

"This would be the only way?" Tōsen gasped.

"You who have become Hades' warriors, why are you hesitating?" Byakuya pressed. "Whether you use it or not, I will take your five senses. First sense removal!" he sent the trio flying back.

"Kuchiki, if so, as you wish..." Kiganjō muttered. "We will unleash Tula Implosion against you."

"Kiganjō, wait!" Tōsen objected. "Tula Implosion is...!"

"If we unleash it..." Ichimaru agreed. "Even if we win... we... we will..."

"Tōsen, Ichimaru, you too must have understood." Kiganjō reminded. "Once Kuchiki entered this Twin Sala's Garden, he had no longer the intention of winning against us, rather he was seeking death! He came under those tree to end his own life. Only when three Captains are united, can this technique be unleashed. Their offensive Spirit Pressure, burnt at their maximal level,are focused on one point. Because this technique has a destructive power that can be comparable to the Big Bang's the explosion that created the Universe, Tula forbade it's use since the Mythological era. It is the ultimate Shadow Technique, the forbidden technique, Tula Implosion. We will take Kuchiki down by invoking this Tula Implosion."

"But this technique..." Tōsen protested.

"Captains who have used this technique can't anymore..." Ichimaru prompted.

"Second sense removal!" Byakuya released his next blast.

"Tula's Shinigami's fight is a fight for Justice..." Tōsen muttered. "To the end, they must remain pure and right. That's why Tula only fights defensive battles."

"Tula's Implosion allows three Captains to unite to defeat one lone opponent." Ichimaru added. "Because this technique is unworthy of a fight for Justice, she banished it."

"Do you understand, Kiganjō?" Tōsen questioned.

"She banished it forever, as a cowardly technique." Ichimaru reminded."If we use the Tula Implosion, we..."

"We will destroy forever the proof that we were Shinigami." Tōsen finished. "Our lives, names, futures... all of this will be burdened with the seal marking of the worst scum."

"Third sense removal." Byakuya unleashed the next attack.

"You two, would you have forgotten?" Kiganjō reminded. "The reason why we begged Hades to give us a temporal life. The reason why we came in these Twelve Temples? Whatever happens, we must go to Tula's side. For this sake, wouldn't you gladly sacrifice your Shinigami's honor and name?"

_Yes, we may lose eyesight, sense of smell, taste, touch..._ the now blinded Tōsen agreed. _We can't allow ourselves to fail in front of Kuchiki and to lose our five sense._

_We are already dead and have lost everything once._ Ichimaru concurred. _Let's accept to lose our Shinigami's honor and receive the banished's seal._

_For Tula!_ Kiganjō mused.

_For Love and Justice in Soul Society!_ The trio chorused.

"Fourth sense removal." Byakuya powered up.

* * *

><p>"Byakuya..." Tula gasped.<p>

"This feeling..." Zaraki muttered.

* * *

><p><em>You would want to die, Kuchiki? <em>Suì-Fēng looked at the night sky.

* * *

><p>"Kyōraku, you too came to help Kuchiki?" Ukitake asked, arriving at the Virgo Temple and seeing Kyōraku.<p>

"We must not go through this door and enter the Twin Sala Gardens." Kyōraku stood in front of the portal leading towards the Twin Sala Gardens.

"What are you saying?" Ukitake demanded. "You want to wait for Kuchiki to get slaughtered? Kyōraku, you must feel it too. Kiganjō, Ichimaru and Tōsen are about the throw away everything, including their Shinigami honor, to take Kuchiki down by uniting."

"Jūshirō, don't you understand?" Kyōraku teared. "This is exactly what Kuchiki wishes."

* * *

><p>"This is..." Byakuya muttered, recalling the debate he and Tula once had about life and death.<p>

_Kuchiki, as you wish, we will unleash upon you the Tula Implosion._ Kiganjō made his decision.

"So you finally understand." Byakuya stated. "But it's a little too late. After the next blow, all your five senses will have all disappeared. If you don't kill me before I wave this rosary, you will be completely cursed. So come and put all your heart in it."

_I understand, my friend._ Tōsen thought.

_Go into the World of the Dead without regrets._ Ichimaru mused.

_Kuchiki, your death won't be useless._ Kiganjō promised.

"Tula Implosion!" the trio released the combination attack.

"Fifth sense removal!" Byakuya unleashed his attack at the same time. "The Twin Sala's flowers have withered?" he mused as the attack closed in.

* * *

><p>"Byakuya!" Tula cried, sensing the Virgo Guardian's demise.<p>

* * *

><p><em>What?<em> Suì-Fēng growled.

* * *

><p>"Virgo Kuchiki... fell." Kyōraku muttered.<p>

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	9. Captains Clash

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 8 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 8: Captains Clash

* * *

><p>"Kiganjō, how could you..." Suì-Fēng growled, Tula having returned to her chambers. "How could you go as far as using the Tula Implosion, forbidden by Tula, and killing Kuchiki. How low will you fall? I'll never forgive you."<p>

"Kiganjō, why?" even Zaraki was puzzled. "Why do you want to fight so badly?"

* * *

><p>"Kuchiki, I'll avenge you." Ukitake swore.<p>

_Kuchiki, forgive us._ Kyōraku teared.

* * *

><p><em>You two,<em> Kiganjō looked at his companions. _It seems like we managed to survive._

_It seems I still only have hearing out of my five senses._ Tōsen supplied.

"I guess I can still speak." Ichimaru added.

_And my eyesight is still good._ Kiganjō mused. _We three will somehow manage to see, hear and speak._

_What's wrong, Kiganjō?_ Tōsen asked, hearing Kiganjō shift.

"What are you watching?" Ichimaru questioned.

_Kuchiki!_ Tōsen was stunned. _Impossible!_

"He who receives the Tula Implosion, whose power can be compared to the Big Bang, should be destroyed without leaving a trace." even Ichimaru was shocked.

_What does this mean?_ Kiganjō wondered. _Wait!_ He voiced as Byakuya stood up and walked under the Twin Sala trees.

"A flower blooms and withers," Byakuya started. "A star shines and will one day disappear. A day will come when everything will die. One man's life, when compared to this, is nothing more than the blink of an eye. And during this instance, a man is born, laughs, shreds tears, fights, gets injured, feels happiness, sadness, hatred towards people, love towards others. All of this only lasts an instant. And in the end, he falls into this deep and eternal slumber called Death." he sat himself under the Twin Sala trees.

_With the blood on his finger, he is writing something on the petals._ Kiganjō conveyed, seeing Byakuya write a character on the pink petal he let land on his hand.

_He's writing his last words with blood letters._ Tōsen realized.

"Then the least I can do, is help him to die." Ichimaru remarked.

_Wind,_ Byakuya let the four petals fly. _Thou shall take this... to Tula's... side..._

"Are you done with what you had to do?" Ichimaru asked behind Byakuya, Shinsō in hand. "Then..." he raised his Zanpakutō. "Forgive me!" he struck. "So... so..." he teared, the blade stopping before Byakuya's neck.

_Kuchiki had already... disappeared... at this instant._ Tōsen wept.

_To write his last words, only his soul came back near these Twin Sala trees._ Kiganjō cried as Ichimaru released his stance, Byakuya having melted into Spirit Particles and flew away with the wind.

"Kuchiki, forgive me..." Ichimaru muttered.

_We will now tell you the truth..._ Tōsen promised.

_We swear upon your soul... that no matter what..._ Kiganjō swore.

"A butterfly from the World of the Dead." Ichimaru frowned, the trio spotting the rainbow-colored butterfly fluttering above them. "A 'Fairy'. Would this mean that Hades is still watching us?"

In frustration, Kiganjō slammed a fist on the grass.

* * *

><p><em>This is Kuchiki's memento.<em> Kiganjō handed the rosary over to Kyōraku after the trio exited from the Twin Sala Garden. _Take it._

"Move from here, Shunsui!" Ukitake snapped, unleashing his 'Lightning Plasma' on the three former Captains. "Stand up!" he ordered. "Like you did with Kuchiki, come on me on three against one! This time, I, Ukitake, will be your opponent. What's wrong now? I'm telling you to use once more Tula Implosion! Would the cowards not even have the will to fight?"

_As expected..._ Kiganjō mused. _Ukitake has tremendous power._

"Has the sleeping Lion awoken angry?" Ichimaru wondered._ "_As we are now..."

_We can't escape from him._ Tōsen concurred.

"If you don't, I'll extinguish your last breath right now." Ukitake glared. "Return to the World of the Dead and beg Kuchiki for forgiveness. Shunsui?" he gaped when Kyōraku stopped his fist. "Why are you getting in my way? Let go!"

"Jūshirō," Kyōraku stated. "They have been caught in Kuchiki's Tenbu Hōrin and are no any better than invalids. They can't do anything more. What point would there be in hitting them any more? Why did Kuchiki die? I feel that behind all of this lies a much deeper meaning."

"Finding a deeper meaning to his death is fine." Ukitake agreed. "But someone who would see one of his friends get killed before his eyes, without reacting, that as a Shinigami, no as a man, I can't accept it. They are not Captains anymore. These scum has already sold their souls to Hades. No more talking! I'll avenge Kuchiki! Lightning Plasma!"

_Ukitake, if I could, I would gladly let you avenge Kuchiki._ Kiganjō concurred, having neutralized Ukitake's attack. _But I can't allow myself to be killed here. We only have 4 hours left. Even if we must crawl, we'll go to Tula's side. And he who will try to stop us, whoever he may be, shall meet the same fate as Kuchiki._

"How interesting." Suì-Fēng voiced. "Then I shall also tell you. We won't let you take one more step. We'll settle everything here."

* * *

><p>"These are the Twin Sala tree's petals from the Virgo Temple's garden..." Tula stopped, as the petal trails floated past her. "It's like they crossed space to come here to Tula's Temple. Byakuya, what did you try to tell me when you died?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Suì-Fēng," Kyōraku noted. "You left Scorpio Temple on your own?"<p>

"Do you think this is a situation where one can stand by and watch?" Suì-Fēng retorted. "Take this! The crimson blow!" she released her 'Scarlet Needle' at the trio. "Scarlet Needle! Kuchiki has been taken down. Do you really think I could stay quietly in the Scorpio Temple? Once these three are dead, everything will be over. I'll give you the final blow right now. Capitulation or Death..." she stated, unleashing her fury. "You know the Scarlet Needle is a compassionate blow, which gives, with its 15 blows, the opponents the time to think. Bur for you three, there is no more need to think. Death is the only possible answer. Return to the World of the Dead and beg for Kuchiki's forgiveness. Antares, the final blow!"

"Watch out!" Ukitake warned.

"If Ukitake hadn't warned me, I would have taken it from the front." Suì-Fēng muttered, barely managing at get out of Kiganjō's 'Galaxian Explosion'. "Right now, it was Kiganjō's lethal blow, 'Galaxian Explosion'."

_I told you, we don't even have 4 hours before us._ Kiganjō reminded. _Those who will stand in our way, no matter how many they can be, will meet the same fate as Kuchiki._

"Impossible," Suì-Fēng mumbled. "They lost 4 out of their five senses against Kuchiki, took Ukitake's Lightning Plasma, and 14 blows from my Scarlet Needle..."

"But where on Earth do they take the strength to fight?" Ukitake questioned.

"Why?" even Kyōraku was puzzled. "Why do they want to fight this badly?"

_All of that is so that Tula..._ Kiganjō started.

"What?" the three Captains gaped when the three former Captains took the 'Tula Implosion' stance once more.

"This position, the Trinity!" Kyōraku recognized.

* * *

><p>"On these Twin Sala petals..." Tula blinked, as the four bloodied petals landed on her palms. "Blood letters... this is what Byakuya left for me. A... Ra... Ya... Shiki..." she read. "Byakuya..." she wept, sinking to her knees. "I finally... understood... your death's meaning. And I also made my decision."<p>

* * *

><p><em>We are near death, we only stand up thanks to our remaining Spirit Power.<em> Kiganjō informed._ We have nothing left... besides this. We already used it. To reach our objective, we won't hesitate to unleash Tula Implosion for the second time. We will erase you right here like we did with Kuchiki._

"Kiganjō, haven't you have forgotten something?" Ukitake reminded.

"Here we also have three Shinigami Captains." Suì-Fēng added.

"This can't be avoided." Kyōraku relented.

"What?" Ichimaru gaped, when the other three took their places.

"Everything would be blown away in a Big Bang," Kyōraku stated. "If the Tula Implosions were to hit each other. The destructive power wouldn't only be multiplied by two or three... but infinitely. And then, the Virgo Temple, the Twelve Temples... no the whole Seireitei would be destroyed."

_This is exactly what we want._ Kiganjō concurred. _If everything could be destroyed in one instant, we wouldn't even need to take Tula's head._

"Oh, really?" Ukitake questioned.

"We're going to take you down, Kiganjō, for Kuchiki's sake." Suì-Fēng promised.

_As you wish._ Kiganjō responded. _We have no more time to lose._

"Tula Implosion!" both sides released their attack.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	10. Seireitei's Crumbling

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 9 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 9: Seireitei's Crumbling

* * *

><p>"Tula Implosion..." Shion muttered in the rain. "Ichimaru, Tōsen, Kiganjō... Suzunami, Amagai, Komamura, Kuchiki... not yet..." his hand closed around the Twin Sala tree petal. "As long as we won't have to take Tula's life, I..." he pressed on forward.<p>

* * *

><p>"This is... Tula Implosion!" Zaraki gaped, as the power crackled in the sky. "Is this the light resulting from the Tula Implosions' clash? No... to think you would use the Shadow Technique forbidden by Tula! You unleashed it from both sides? You... do you really intend to destroy everything?"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Our Tula Implosions' power...<em> Ukitake mused.

_Are at a perfect stalemate!_ Kiganjō realized. _With a miraculous balance..._

_Yes, the forces are brushing upon each other._ Tōsen agreed.

_But it won't be possible to dodge such a powerful blast._ Kyōraku thought. _Those who will let down their concentration,even a little, will take from front Tula Implosion's full power._

_What?_ Ukitake was shocked to sense a spike in Spirit Pressure behind them. _What is this power?_

_There would be other people..._ Ichimaru gaped.

_Capable of breaking the balance?_ Suì-Fēng finished.

_No!_ Kiganjō found his side being pushed back. _We're getting pushed back little by little. There would be besides us six, people capable of such a power? I can feel it... behind Kyōraku and the others... this Spirit Pressure! Kuchiki! Hitsugaya! Hisagi! Kira!_

"Stop it, you guys!" Kyōraku warned. "Leave this place and hide! If you don't, you will get caught in the power whirlwind when the Tula Implosion's balance is broken. And your bodies will be torn to pieces. You're not wearing your God Robes. Your bodies won't be able to resist the blast."

"Even if we are going to be torn to pieces, we..." Hitsugaya retorted. "We are going to fight for our convictions!"

"What on Earth do you..." Kyōraku gaped as the three dashed forwards. "What do you intend to do?"

"We are going to stop Tula Implosion!" Hitsugaya shot back.

"Captain Tōsen, I have understood it." Hisagi voiced, taking his place beside his former Captain. "The lamentations in your heart. Yes, I, Hisagi, know that no matter what happens, you would never let yourself get tempted by resurrection or become one of Hades' soldiers."

"And it's the same for you, Captain Ichimaru." Kira agreed, beside Ichimaru. "I can understand your feelings."

"And you too," Hitsugaya added. "You should believe in these feelings!"

"Captain Suì-Fēng, Captain Kyōraku, Captain Ukitake!" Rukia pleaded. "Why? Why is that this way? Why must the Captains slaughter each other, despite believing in more than anything in these feelings? I believe... even though it is not easy, we believe in these feelings!"

With their Spirit Pressures at their maximum, the four Shinigamis released their attacks into the clashing energy.

_Tula Implosion's energy..._ Kiganjō was shocked as the blast was sent upwards into the air.

"Is rising to the sky!" Kyōraku gaped.

"Hitsugaya!" Suì-Fēng, Kyōraku and Ukitake called, the shockwave sending the quartet falling into the newly formed crater.

* * *

><p>"Tula Implosion's energy, it's rising to the sky!" Zaraki gasped.<p>

"Kenpachi!" Tula voiced. "Kenpachi, are you here?"

"Yes, here I am." Zaraki knelt before his Goddess. "A little while ago, a terrible fight was taking place in the Virgo Temple. And it seems it has just ended right now." he reported. "Do not worry."

"Kenpachi," Tula sighed. "In fact, there is something I want you to bring me. There is something that has been hidden in the Pope's Chamber, under the throne, and I want you to bring it to me. 15 years ago, Aizen left something here, and it is time to give it back to them."

"15 years ago, Aizen...?" Zaraki echoed. "No, this would be...!"

* * *

><p>"Are you two safe and sound?" Kyōraku asked, digging himself out of the rubble.<p>

"It would seem so..." Suì-Fēng admitted.

"What about Hitsugaya and the others?" Ukitake looked around.

"I can't see them anywhere." Suì-Fēng replied. "They must have been caught and smashed in the Virgo Temple's destruction. Kiganjō..." she blinked when Kiganjō pulled himself out. "You really are tough. Still can't decide yourself to die?" she readied her 'Scarlet Needle'. "For the sake of Hitsugaya and the other's sake, for the lives they have lost in this fight, I must give you the final blow. Die!"

_Wait._ Tula stopped her.

"This voice!" Suì-Fēng paused.

"Tula!" the three Captains chorused.

"Suì-Fēng, Kyōraku, Ukitake," Tula voiced. "You must not lay anymore a hand on Kiganjō, Ichimaru or Tōsen. And also, I want you to bring them right now to Tula's Temple."

"No, we can't allow this!" Suì-Fēng protested. "They have come to take your life!"

"This is of no importance." Tula insisted. "I must speak to them face to face. We don't have much time left. Do you understand? Bring them now."

"Tula..." Suì-Fēng muttered.

* * *

><p>"Tula, as you ordered, we bring you Kiganjō, Tōsen and Ichimaru." Suì-Fēng stated, the three dropping the former Captains before the teen Goddess.<p>

"But now, they are as good as dead men." Ukitake added. "I fear they won't even be able to speak."

_Tula..._ Kiganjō looked up at his Goddess.

"Kenpachi, give it to him." Tula instructed.

"Take this, Kiganjō." Zaraki presented the golden chest.

_This is!_ Tōsen and Ichimaru were stunned to see the object that laid within the box.

"Yes, it is." Tula confirmed. "It is the golden dagger with which Aizen tried to kill me 15 years ago, while I was but a baby."

"Tula!" Ukitake voiced.

"Why give them such a thing?" Suì-Fēng pressed.

"Ukitake, Suì-Fēng." Tula silenced them. "This is of no importance. Kyōraku, you too, you must understand."

'Chikyūgi' theme song plays in the background in slow-mo.

_Why have you give this to me?_ Kiganjō questioned, taking the blade.

"This is quite evident, Kiganjō." Tula took his hands. "So that you can take my life. Go ahead without hesitating. Pierce my throat. At long last, this way, you will be freed from your pain. Things must be this way."

_Tula, you..._ Kiganjō looked away. _You!_

"Kiganjō." Tula prompted, righting the dagger.

_No!_ Kiganjō was stunned, Tula taking the blade in her hands.

* * *

><p>"No!" Hitsugaya pleaded, the quartet having dug themselves out. Tula-sama, stop! I beg of you!"<p>

His plea went unheard when Tula plunged the knife into her throat, taking her own life right before the ice wielder's horrified eyes.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Yamamoto and Shion were hurrying towards Tula Temple.<p>

* * *

><p>"TULA!" Kiganjō yelled, reaching out to catch Tula's fall.<p>

Taking Tōsen in a death grip, Ukitake tired his best to hold back his tears.

'Chikyūgi' theme song ends.

* * *

><p>"What the hell are we?" Hitsugaya demanded, kneeling before Tula's statue, where the golden dagger still laid within the pool of blood. "Even though we are Shinigami, supposed to protect Tula, I have... I... until the moment she died... I couldn't do anything! Not a thing! We were... so we were this powerless? And this thing!" he tossed the knife away and the said blade skidded to a stop under Shion's feet.<p>

"What are you crying for?" Shion scoffed. "Tula is dead. But the real battle only begins now."

"This voice..." Hisagi recognized. "Shion? Even though he was the Seal Keeper, he became one of Hades' soldiers?"

"You who only possess the name of Shinigami, move from there." Shion ordered. "You can only lament and shed tears, Tula's Shinigami have become quite pathetic."

"Enough of this!" Rukia snapped and threw a punch at Shion.

"Your wrath, your pain, sadness, is it only worth that much?" Shion questioned, unfazed by the attack. "What a pathetic thing."

"Kuchiki!" Kira caught Rukia after Shion blasted her away. "What did you say?" he glared. "You've become an enemy and you still pretend to be a Shinigami? We won't forgive you!" and the quartet charged.

"Keep quiet, children!" Shion blasted all four off. "Listen well, you four. I shall now reveal you the meaning behind Kuchiki Byakuya and Tula's deaths, along with the whole truth. I, the Seal Keeper, Aries Shion!" he turned to Tula's statue.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	11. Tula's God Robe

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 10 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 10: Tula's God Robe

* * *

><p>"Listen well, you four." Shion started. "I shall now reveal you the meaning behind Kuchiki and Tula's deaths. Along with the whole truth."<p>

"What are you talking about?" Hisagi muttered.

"Tula..." Shion knelt before the pool of blood. _Who would have thought you would choose death by your own will?_ He wept._ You had understood the pain that was in our hearts._

"What is the point in crying now?" Kira hissed.

"Wasn't it you who pushed Tula to commit suicide?" Hitsugaya agreed.

"I think I had told you to keep quiet!" Shion snapped. "Even in death, we are still Tula's Shinigami. Do you really think one of us would ask a favor to the likes of Hades? I, Kiganjō, and all the others, we all are Tula's Shinigami. Even if Hades offered us eternal life, we would never try to kill Tula."

"But then, why did you want so much to kill Tula?" Hisagi demanded.

"Wait, Captain Hitsugaya!" Rukia stopped the ice wielder. "What do you mean by 'the truth'?" she turned to Shion.

"All that was... for this!" Shion drenched his hands with Tula's blood. "Holy God Robe!" he chanted, rising his hands. "After a thousand years, the time has come for you to wake up! Through Tula's divine blood, wake up once more!"

Tula's statue started shining icy white as Tula's blood drops flew towards the sculpture. In a burst of white light, the said statue vanished.

"Tula's statue has..." Kira gaped.

"Disappeared..." Hisagi finished.

"It has not disappeared." Shion corrected. "Look well."

"This is..." Hitsugaya gasped, the four younger Shinigami rushing up the stairs and seeing the miniature replica of Tula's statue. "This gigantic statute has..."

"This is Tula's holy God Robe." Shion supplied, walking up the steps.

"This is..." Hitsugaya echoed. "Tula's God Robe?"

"Your God Robes also need blood when they resurrect." Shion explained. "Tula's God Robe, when resurrecting once again, need Tula's own blood. But, the only one who knew this, was none other other I, the Seal Keeper, Shion. If Tula isn't wearing her God Robe when she fights Hades, she has no chance of winning. That's why, no matter what, Tula had to don her God Robe. At that time, Hades called us and pulled us out of death's slumber to offer us a deal. If we took Tula's head, we would be free of the World of the Dead, and we would be given eternal life. We pretended to accept the deal and came back to the Twelve Temples. All of this was done to recover Tula's God Robe."

"Amagai, Suzunami... even them..." Hitsugaya breathed.

"So now, Kiganjō and the others who went as far as using the forbidden Tula Implosion, who accepted to receive from Tula the brandished seal, who did everything to hide the truth from Hades' eyes," Shion continued. "Do you understand now how their hearts were lamenting?"

"So it was that way..." Rukia muttered. "They accepted all of that... for Tula... we didn't know anything... and we didn't even try to know."

"Tell us, Shion!" Hitsugaya turned. "What should we do now? Now that Tula is dead... what should we do?"

"As Seal Keeper, I now give you these orders, Captain Hitsugaya." Shion voiced. "Now, the time has come to put an end to Hades' ambitions! I order you to go at once to the Underworld and to take Hades down! The Temple... now that Tula's Spirit Power is no more, it seems to be howling..." he walked towards the glowing armor. "I told you. The real battle only begins now."

"The real battle?" Hitsugaya echoed.

"Tula and Kuchiki didn't quit fighting." Shion tightened his hold on the God Robe. "This..." he looked at the sky, before he missed his footing and fell down the steps.

"Shion!" Hisagi hurried down.

"The temporary life Hades had given us would only last until dawn." Shion explained. "After twelve hours... my body would probably turn to ashes and disappear, and in the World of the Dead, await the eternal sleep. You must immediately go to the Underworld!" he looked at Hitsugaya. "You should be able to, by following Ukitake, Suì-Fēng and Shunsui's Spirit Pressures... they already departed. Give this God Robe... no matter what... to Tula!"

"Got it." Hitsugaya nodded, accepting the God Robe. "I take custody to Tula's God Robe. Along with your convictions."

"Go, this is no time to be hesitating!" Shion barked. "Hurry and go to the Underworld!"

With a nod, Hitsugaya took off.

_I believe in you, the next generation of Tula's Shinigami._ Shion smiled.

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


	12. Final Confrontation

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 11 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, will it _kill_ you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny. Heck, even the pairings aren't mine.

Chapter 11: Final Confrontation

* * *

><p>"Who is there?" Hades opened his eyes. "I had asked that no one disturb me. Return to where you came from."<p>

"That is impossible for me." Byakuya snorted. "Now that I have finally succeeded in finding you."

"And who are you?" Hades demanded.

"Virgo Kuchiki." Byakuya stated, appearing before Hades. "Hades, I have come to take your life."

"Kuchiki, I believe that you had accompanied that waylaid daughter of mine." Hades noted. "Where have you been until now?"

"We had not thought of finding you here." Byakuya admitted. "Also, Tula and I, we have moved towards Elysium."

"What courage." Hades praised. "Elysium is on the other side of the Acheron River, while flowing the current of the Lethe River. Even for Tula, it should not have been easy to reach that point."

"Indeed, we were mislaid on several occasions." Byakuya confessed. "And it was after having felt your Spirit Pressure that we hastened to come here."

"And where is that daughter of mine?" Hades questioned.

"You will die," Byakuya dodged the question. "And consequently, I will not have to look at you anymore. Tenma Kōfuku! Give me your life!"

"Wait, Byakuya." Tula voiced. "Do not touch Hades." she entered from the door.

"This Spirit Pressure which I felt a few moments ago..." Hades trailed. "It was yours. Tula."

"Hades." Tula greeted her father.

"So, you finally show yourself, my daughter." Hades looked at his offspring. "To sacrifice yourself, of your own will."

"Tula, it's very risky for you to show yourself now!" Byakuya cautioned. "I will deal with Hades, please step back."

"I cannot do that after seeing Hades." Tula objected. "But it won't be easy to destroy him." she rested a hand on Byakuya's fist. "The truth is we can't do anything in this place." she walked up the staircase. "Isn't that right, Byakuya?"

"Careful, it's dangerous to get too close!" Byakuya warned as Tula approached her sire.

"Hades, I have come to ask for a favor." Tula voiced. "Please stop the 'Greatest Eclipse' with your power." she went on her knees. "Don't turn Earth into a world of darkness."

"It's funny that you, being my only child, come kneel before me." Hades scoffed. "But it's too late." he rose from his throne. "The course of the 'Greatest Eclipse' is imminent. Soon, the moon will block the sun's rays and Earth will be under an eternal darkness. There is no one who can stop it. Not even you, my child, even with that power of yours."

"I know," Tula confessed. "That's why I have come here. Even if I have to sacrifice myself in the process. Please..." she begged.

"Sacrifice?" Hades echoed. "In other words, you will give me your life in exchange?"

"If I can save the world by sacrificing my life, then I'll be happy." Tula replied.

"Alright." Hades relented. "The life of Tula is mine. Virgo Kuchiki," he tossed the forked trident to Byakuya who caught it. "I want you to kill Tula with that trident."

"What did you say?" Byakuya was stunned.

"Didn't you hear?" Hades repeated. "I told you to kill her. What's wrong?" he frowned when Byakuya hesitated. "It's been decided that Tula will sacrifice herself for Earth. With that, she'll be happy. Isn't that what she said? As her Shinigami, you have no other options."

"I understand..." Byakuya hissed. "I'll be happy to throw this... directly at you, Hades!" he took aim.

"Don't do it, Byakuya!" Tula shouted.

"Tula!" Byakuya scolded, Tula having stopped the trident.

"I told you not to do anything." Tula repeated.

"I've heard that Kuchiki is a brave Shinigami." Hades stated, Tula dropping the weapon. "But, throwing a trident at a God is unforgivable! Now you will be the first to die." he picked up the spear.

"Hades, I am the one you're looking for." Tula stood between Hades and Byakuya.

"Stand back., Tula!" Hades ordered. "If you don't do it, after killing you with this trident, it will go and kill Kuchiki."

"I won't move." Tula stood her ground.

"Very well, then you both will lose your lives." Hades declared. "I shall kill you both."

"Tula..." Byakuya gaped, Tula having gripped the trident, stopping it.

"What's wrong, Tula?" Hades taunted. "Wasn't giving your life to me what you wanted? Or have you changed your mind?"

"First, stop the 'Greatest Eclipse'." Tula requested. "Come on, you have to stop the 'Greatest Eclipse', Hades. Before that happens," she ignited her Spirit Power. "No one will die. I have a duty to protect not only Soul Society, and also the life of all beings. That is why I will give my life for this world."

"Tula's blood hurt Hades!" Byakuya exclaimed, seeing Hades writhe in agony.

"The pain is too intense!" Hades moaned. "Damn it!" he cursed, his soul now forced out of his temporal body.

"You can no longer go back in there." Tula declared.

"What are you saying?" Hades demanded.

"Give up, Hades." Tula advised. "This wasn't the time for you to revive. You don't have a body to be reincarnated in. So it is impossible for you to revive. You have to understand that there is no point in fighting anymore. I want you to stop the 'Greatest Eclipse' and then go back to your eternal slumber, Hades."

"It will take a while before the Earth is covered in darkness." Hades growled. "There is no way I'll back down, now that I almost have it. Earth is now mine!" he announced, towering over his daughter. "Tula, I will not stop until I get rid of you! Tula!" he closed in.

"Tula!" Hitsugaya burst into Hades' throne room. "Your God Robe! Don it!" he tossed the statue over.

The bright glow stopped Hades in his tracks as Tula put on her God Robe, the trident in her hand returning to its original form, Tula's Lance of Longinus. "Hades!" she tossed the blood-red bident at the dark mass that was Hades' soul.

"The Lance of Longinus has hurt Hades!" Byakuya exclaimed.

"With this, the 'Greatest Eclipse' will stop." Hitsugaya added. "Earth has been saved."

"Tula!" Byakuya yelled, the melted black mass then tried to consume the teen Goddess.

"Crystal Wall!" Kyōraku's shield was immediately in place, the rest of the Shinigami Captains having arrived to Hades' Palace.

"Tula-sama," Ukitake voiced. "It has been done."

"I see." Tula nodded. "And the Specters?"

"All defeated." Kyōraku replied, handling Byakuya his rosary back, the beads had now all turned black.

"Wonderful job." Tula nodded.

"What do you mean?" Hades thundered.

"Your _real_ body, the one you kept hidden within the mausoleum in Elysium has been utterly destroyed." Tula informed.

"Impossible!" Hades roared. "Thanatos and Hypnos are protecting _my_ body! Unless..." he trailed in realization. "Damn that woman!" he cursed, knowing who had betrayed him. "Don't forget you are a God, Tula." he reminded. "Why do you fight so hard for those humans? Why do you keep interfering when a God tries to put a stop to foolish mankind?"

"You are wrong." Tula corrected, reclaiming her weapon. "Humans aren't as pitiful as you think they are."

"Foolish." Hades retorted. "Are there even more pitiful beings than humans? How much will they destroy of this world if we just leave them? That is why I have to punish them by sending them to Hell. I have to teach them the meaning of pain and suffering, so there won't be any in the future. As long as the Underworld I created exists, the dead of Earth will keep on experiencing eternal suffering."

"Hades," Tula voiced. "You are too proud. No man lives without killing an insect or crushing a flower. Humans aren't Gods. Every one of them has at least some impurity in their hearts. That is what we call 'living'. That is something inevitable in life. And is giving a punishment as death for that, not absurd? You shouldn't consider all of them as evil creatures. Shouldn't they all have the right to an eternal sleep after death? Punishing them for a crime they systematically commit after being born? Hades, you are mistaken."

"Tula, you've become pitiful." Hades scoffed. "Now that you are standing together with humans."

"Hades, do you know what love is?" Tula posted a question. "Of course from a God's point of view; humans may be foolish and pitiful beings. But, they know what love is. For that 'love', humans can become kinder than any other creature. Gods like you that don't know what love is, shouldn't be allowed to take away a human's life."

"What is this Spirit Pressure I'm feeling?" Hades was stunned, as the combined Spirit Pressure of Tula and the Shinigami overwhelmed his. "I can't believe that strength of their Spirit Power surpasses mine."

"Hades, this is love." Tula declared, her Lance in hand. "The mystical power that humans possess. It comes from the center of their hearts. The power of love! It can't be defeated by anything." with that, she tossed the Lance at the shapeless black mass.

"How can this be?" Hades stammered. "How could maggots that came into the Underworld, which I am King of, have defeated me? Unbelievable. I can't believe this. But when I die, the Underworld which I created shall disappear along with me. Hell and Elysium... everything... Tula, you who are trapped in this world, will be extinguished along with it." he informed, before fading into dust and Tula's Lance cluttered into the floor. "The humans weren't able to have a complete victory in the end. Tula, you who are a Goddess, when will you finally understand that love is just an illusion that humans created. You can't believe in love which cannot be seen with your mere eyes. Never." with that, he vanished completely as the Palace started crumbling.

"Everyone," Tula looked at the gathered Shinigami. "Let's go home. Towards the light."

* * *

><p>SailorStar9: It's finished? Seriously? OMG! Now that's done, read and review.<p> 


End file.
